10 Songs
by rainyRay
Summary: 10 little drabbles for 10 songs. RusFemPrus. Rated for blood and murder.


**Rachele: I got bored and decided to do that thing where you put your Music on shuffle and write one-shots for each song.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**PAIRINGS: Russia x Nyo!Prussia  
><strong>

**UNIVERSE: AUs**

**CHARACTERS: Julchen (Nyo!Prussia), Ivan (Russia)  
><strong>

**WARNINGS: Murder, Blood, Implied sex (Hardly noticeable), gender bender  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1) "Room of Angel" Composed by Akira Yamaoka and Preformed by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Silent Hill 4)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Goodbye<span>_

Julchen's breathing hitched, her footsteps light against the ground. She crouched in front of a gravestone that read:

_Ivan Zimayevich Braginski_

Nothing else, simply that.

She ran a hand over the edge of the stone. She didn't turn; not when she heard the crunching of footsteps in the snow, nor when she heard a knife slowly sliding out of its sheath.

What made her turn was the quiet murmuring of "Я тебя люблю, навсегда,"

"Ich liebe dich auch," she smiled as a knife slowly sunk into her heart.

The ghost of her beloved disappeared on the horizon, caring an albino spirit.

She regretted ever saying that she hated him and that she wouldn't cry if he died.

A small tear slipped out of the serenely smiling corpse that lied still at Ivan's grave.

* * *

><p><strong>2) "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" by Drowning Pool<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Twisted Sleeping Beauty<span>_

Ivan cackled, letting the dead body fall from his arms with a satisfying smack on the ground.

He grinned, licking the blood of his enemies' from his pipe.

He walked up a narrow, winding staircase, killing all those who opposed him.

His pipe smacked the stone walls with loud rings.

He came to a wooden door and pushed it open.

There was his Sleeping Beauty.

"Julchen," he murmured.

"You know there's nothing wrong with me," he smiled, sitting on the edge of her silk sheeted bed, dipping down and kissing her.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she took in the look of her rescuer covered in blood.

She smiled evilly, leaning up to meet his lips again.

Something had given.

* * *

><p><strong>3) "Obsession" by SMASH!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>As You Wish<span>_

Her skin was like porcelain, he wanted nothing more than to feel it. Her eyes were as red as a blood, a thing which he simply adored.

He could feel his blood rush through his veins and he could smell her perfume, a scent that made him feel so weak.

He couldn't take it anymore.

As she passed him in an open hallway, he grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the wall, ravishing her.

"I'm so obsessed with you," he breathed.

"Then claim me," she purred, breathless as he, "I love an assertive man."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>4) "Say Okay" by Vanessa Hudgens<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Stay Forever<span>_

"Just tell me you'll stay with me forever," Julchen told him, cuddling close to her boyfriend.

"You know this will never last," He pointed out.

"Just say okay, and tell me you'll stick with me forever and I can be your only one," she pleaded. "I don't want to be with you if you won't treat me right and make me feel better when I'm sad."

"Are you gonna stick with me and be my true love, or will you run away? Will you hold me close and make me feel better? Will you stick with me through whatever? Please, say okay. I love you."

"Okay," he sighed, smiling and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>5) "Glory" Performed by Caitlin Glass (One Piece)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>One Day<span>_

"I can't say how long I've wanted you with me," he murmured.

"I can't even tell you how much I love you," he brushed the tears away from her eyes.

She slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

"We'll get there."

* * *

><p><strong>6) "Stand in the Rain" by Superchic<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Slow Down<span>_

The rain began to fall thicker and thicker as Julchen ran, never slowing. She could feel her world crashing down on her as the shadows grew and grew and Julchen ran and ran.

She refused to cry; she refused to make a sound.

She was caught between her brother and her lover.

Julchen wanted to be woken from this nightmare, but the only way out was through Ivan.

She knew it had to be done.

Her lips parted and Ivan looked up immediately, hopefully.

"I love you," was all she said, a small smile growing on her face.

A wide grin overtook his face.

She could finally stand through the pouring rain.

* * *

><p><strong>7) "Love like This" by Natasha Bedingfield<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Wrap You All Me<span>_

Julchen remembered high school when they'd hung out in Ivan's room, just talking. They'd been so cool, and she'd really liked Ivan.

And slowly, as the years rolled by, she'd keep coming back to him. Even when Francis and Antonio tried to take her, she'd always call for him.

"I'll go back to Russia with you," she said shyly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You'd sacrifice yourself like that?"

"Of course. You're the only one who knows me; I love it when you hold me. I could never find a love like you. I'd do anything for you. You'll always call me back to your heart."

Not long after, they were married, and when she sat on their back porch in their Saint Petersburg home, she would recall those beautiful years as she watched her children play in the snow until her husband would come out, kiss her on the cheek and as if she wanted some hot tea before calling the kids in for some hot chocolate and borscht.

* * *

><p><strong>8) "Romeo and Cinderella" Performed by Miku-tan<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Come Rescue Me<span>_

She wished her parents good night, before sauntering into her room.

There Ivan sat with only his scarf and unbuttoned pants.

She licked her apple seductively, smirking at him.

How long though, would this go on? How far would she let him go on this one night?

"I'll be a good girl," she bat her eyelashes.

"Come please me," she pouted at him.

"I love you," she murmured to his sleeping form.

"All I want is to be loved!" her shoulders shook as he comforted her.

She whispered proactive things in his ears, telling him all her naught thoughts and wants.

She grasped the box in front of her. The box that held her happiness. The one she needed the key for.

"Come rescue me Ivan."

* * *

><p><strong>9) "Satellite" by Lena<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Orbit around You<span>_

She swiped her curled hair behind her ear, breathing deeply as she passed a note to Ivan, who was sitting right next to her in the back of the classroom.

Ivan glanced at her, then to the teacher asleep in the front of the room.

He opened the note carefully, reading it, his eyes going wide.

_I really like you a lot._

_Please go out with me._

_-Julchen_

He stared at her in shock and nodded fervently.

Inside, Julchen cheered. For the longest time she had lusted and loved after Ivan.

She did everything she could think of and he'd never notice her. Now he was hers.

* * *

><p><strong>10) "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Tingly Feelings<span>_

"I've been awake for a few hours now," she whispered to the sleeping Ivan, brushing the hair out of his face.

"You make me feel so childish. I adore these feelings though."

Rain pelted her windows, but she couldn't be bothered to care, as long as they were warm.

"You make me smile, and you give me a tingly feeling that starts all the way in my toes and goes to my nose."

Her eyes drooped shut and Ivan tucked his now asleep lover into her bed. He kissed her nose, and enjoyed the feeling he got when it crinkled up in happiness and she smiled in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>U Liek, DA?<strong>

**RandR**


End file.
